


To Be Determind

by Jerkyjackuwu



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerkyjackuwu/pseuds/Jerkyjackuwu
Summary: ‘It was just a normal day.’ At least that’s what Agatha kept telling herself.‘It was just a normal day’‘-Just a normal day’‘—a normal day’But no matter how much she tried to calm herself down, she had a weird feeling about today.(❗️❗️There will be more than one chapter idk how to change the chapter numbers though ❗️❗️)Agatha is a Barista at a local Cafe called Swans Crest trying to work up enough Money to stay at her College dorms and afford her books to become a detective. Everyday is the same, wake up, go to school, go to work, eat. Sleep. That is until she meets her soulmate.
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this isn’t too bad, enjoy! Also swearing up ahead but only like twice lol.

Agatha had her whole life mapped out from the beginning. Kind of. She knew a few things for certain.  
–She wanted to always be with her best friend, Sophie.  
–She wanted to be a detective.  
–She wanted to go to college.  
Everything else seemed small and irrelevant. However despite there being few things on her list she was determined to get them all done. At fourteen she had started working at Swans Crest (a popular cafe). Three hours. Every single day. Even if she was sick, or tired. It killed her but by the time she had finished high school. She had about 65 thousand dollars in her bank account. To be precise (65,520). She didn’t spend a cent. She convinced Sophie to work just like herself. Except Sophie spent money on clothes and skipped days so She had on gotten about 48 Thousand (or to be precise 48,872) when the time came down to leave for college. But it didn’t matter much. Because together they had enough money to get across the country together. To a nearby city called ‘Chainani,’ and together they paid to get into a great college, and rent dorms. However they still needed a steady source of income. So here they were now. At an almost identical version of their ‘Swans Crest’ making shitty (yet addictive) pastries and selling shitty (yet addictive) Coffee’s.

As for their college life? Agatha decided she was going to become a detective. Sophie thought it was perfect for her, and she was a true crime addict. So it all kinda worked out she guessed. As for Sophie, she was on her way to becoming an idolized Fashionista. She already had several social media accounts. With around 110k follower each. She’s a beauty guru and surprisingly inspirational speaker. Despite her beauty centred social media career she held self care and self love as high ideals, also Sophie might not of seemed like the type, but she could probably get an army behind her if she wanted. So the two had bright futures, in Agatha’s mind. However they didn’t expect their near futures to be anything like it would soon play out to be.

‘It was just a normal day.’  
At least that’s what Agatha kept telling herself.  
‘It was just a normal day’  
‘-Just a normal day’  
‘—a normal day’  
But no matter how many times she tried to calm herself down, by using those words, she had a weird feeling about today. No matter how she thought about it, what perspective and angle she looked at, It felt... it felt odd, unusual. Sophie sensed it too. But unlike Agatha, Sophie was less anxious and tended to look towards the brighter sides of things, whether it being pure optimism, or escapism.  
“Aggie, today is gonna be a good day!” Sophie exclaimed as she brewed coffee. “I can feel it in the air!!” She smiled. She gave an excited huff and put her hand on her friends shoulder “life changing.”  
“Mhm” Agatha hummed distantly.  
“Aggie? Everything okay?” Dot asked. A fellow barista at their cafe. (Who had taken a liking to Sophie’s affection nickname for Agatha.)  
“Mhm.” Agatha murmured.  
“Bet she’s broken. Hanging around Sophie to long drove her insane.” Anadil said matter of factly. Andil was an Albino barista at their Cafe as well, however she radiated intimating energy. Any customers who wished to ‘speak with the manger’ would receive one ice cold glare from her and get packing.  
“Rude. Your only jealous ‘cause I’m Agatha’s bestie for ever after and not yours.” Sophie retorted making Anadil’s matter of factly tone.  
“Oh yeah, heartbroken.” Anadil teased. 

Teasing here was a common tradition. (Sophie traditionally being the friend that got teased the most). But the teasing had always been in good fun. Sophie never bore ill will towards the others, and the others never meaning to actually hurt Sophie. Anadil would often compare their relationship to that of being in a coven.  
“I think Aggie is just having a bad day is all.” Dot chimed.  
“I think Aggie is just anxious about today. Like something will go wrong? Am I right?” Sophie asked.  
Agatha looked at Sophie for the first time this morning, giving Sophie some hope that maybe she would express her doubts, so Sophie could help. Only to get Agatha’s “Mhm.” Response.  
“Like a robbery?” Dot asked furrowing her eyebrows.  
“hope so” said Hester, the assistant manager. She was another one of the girls who radiated “don’t fuck with me” energy. If one of the customers got to ‘out of hand’ she would step in and the conflict would end in a second. Agatha was more scared of being on Hester’s bad side than the mob’s.  
“I’ve been looking for a chance to pummel someone, Aric has been acting worse than usual. I swear if he doesn’t chill out I’m going to kill someone purely out of the stress.” She said with a growl, “I’d kill to show Aric’s pathetic soul what real evil is.”  
Aric was an upperclassman at their college. Since he had perfect grades the teachers would turn a blind eye whenever he flipped out since his grades made their classes look better. And since he was one of the scariest kids at college no one stood up to him. Except Hester, who left often left Aric with black eyes, however she would pay a price of her own with a few bruises herself.  
“Hester, darling. Have you ever considered a therapy?” Sophie teased.  
“Ha ha.” Hester hissed.  
“Customer!!” Dot chimed,  
Agatha looked up and in entered a tall blonde boy, with well built and defined features. Like a prince straight out of a fairytale.  
“Excuse me, can I get a black coffee?” He asked, Agatha nodded and stuck up three fingers towards Sophie. A gesture that Anadil, Hester and Dot had used to save time instead of communicating full sentences. They had simply ranked each order with a number. A black coffee was number 3.  
Sophie nodded back at Agatha and heading back into the kitchen.  
“Your total comes to 8.50 sir.” She said.  
He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. “Keep the change.” He smiled, “consider it a tip.” He said kindly.  
Agatha eyed him cautiously. Not a lot of would act so high and mighty for tipping her one dollar and fifty cents but whatever. ‘This guy’s probably a weirdo’ She thought. But at the end of the day money was still money she guessed.  
“Aggie I got the coffee!!” Sophie said proudly, she handed the coffee to Agatha who handed it to the stranger.  
“Here’s your coffee, Thank you for ordering here sir-" Agatha began.  
“Tedros.” The stranger interrupted.  
“Pardon?” Agatha asked surprised.  
“My name is Tedros.” He said.  
“Oh, um okay?” ‘what a weirdo.’ She thought to herself.  
“Thank you, for ordering here- Tedros.” She said, eager for him to leave, She handed him his black coffee, and felt their fingers grazing each other for a second, when he reached for it. Until the burning in her wrist began less than a second later. When both of them dropped the coffee, and it fell to the floor.  
“Ow!” Agatha yelled in frustration as her wrist made a small sizzling sound.  
Tedros grimaced as well seizing his wrist.  
“Aggie what’s wrong!” Sophie said moving to her friends side with concern.  
“This douche hurt you?” Hester said, her and Anadil instinctively stepping in front of their friends defensively.  
At first Agatha assumed it was the coffee that burned her. But of course that didn’t make sense. She was used to the coffee’s temperature after working here for a few months, and during the moments she had had the coffee prior, her wrist had felt fine.  
But then she realized something.  
A timer on her hand.  
“Hester wait!” She yelled, stopped Hester from throwing a right hook at the boy clutching his wrist on the floor.  
Everyone knew, that timers only appeared when you met your soulmate.  
A timer counting down their days.  
A timer that only soulmates, and in this case Agatha, herself could see.  
Agatha brought her eyes to meet with the confused boy in front of her and her fellow barista’s. Who looked equally alarmed at his own wrist.  
“Y-Your my–" she stuttered,  
“—Soulmate.”


	2. What do you wear to a Library?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates...
> 
> His soulmate looked like a witch.  
> His soulmate scowled at him.  
> Who even was this girl?

Soulmates.

The words clouded Agatha’s head.  
– Being with Sophie.  
– Being a detective.  
– Being at college.  
Everything else seemed small and irrelevant.  
Including having a Soulmate.  
— — —

Agatha and Tedros stared at each other in disbelief for a few seconds, many emotions flew through their heads. Shock, Disbelief, anxiety, and curiosity.  
“I-“ Tedros began,  
“I have work!!” Agatha interrupted quickly, scrambling in panic towards the door. She got up quickly and pulled Tedros to his feet. She spun him towards the door and quickly began pushing his back towards the exit.   
“You have to go!”  
‘God! out of all places why did I have to meet him here!’ She thought to herself distressed.  
“W-Wait! When can I see you again?” Tedros exclaimed quickly as he was pushed out the door.  
“Uh, Pifflepaff Library at 7:00!” She exclaimed as she shut the door in his face.

Agatha turned around pressing her back against the door and gave a loud exhale only to be face to face with her fellow baristas.  
“No, don’t you dare.” Agatha hissed.  
“But we’re not doing anything.” Sophie said smugly lifting her eyebrows up and down, practically the Lenny face incarnate.  
“Your making those faces.” Agatha spat,  
“What do you expect? You just met your soulmate!” Dot smiled slinging her arm around Agatha.  
Agatha flinched under the weight and frowned.   
‘Why couldn’t today have been a normal day?’  
— — —

‘Where was Pifflepaff library?’  
‘Who is his soulmate?! He didn’t even get her name!’  
First things first, he needed to figure out where Pifflepaff library was.   
He pulled out his phone and googled it. It was 10 minutes away from the coffee shop, and 7o’clock was in an hour. She had probably planned it so she could meet him their right after work.

Soulmates...

His soulmate looked like a witch.  
His soulmate scowled at him.  
Who even was this girl?

Whatever, he was going to try and get to know this girl. If she was his soulmate she must be a wonderful person. She was probably just having a bad day. Right? He wished he got her name before he left. He looked at the time on his phone, 6:03. He had time to go home and get ready... 

What do you where to a date at the library?  
— — — —  
Agatha timed their meeting perfectly, she only worked till 6:30, meaning she had 10 minutes to get to the library and 20 minutes to overthink of all the possible scenarios and how she would deal with every single one of them. It was seven thirty five, and she had just got off work, she had already taken off her Swans Crest apron, baseball cap, and pin stuck to her chest. She hand on a black t-shirt, black hoodie and black baggy gym pants.   
“Aggie you can’t go on a date with those clothes on.” Sophie said, she handed a white plastic bag to Agatha and shoved her into the cafe bathroom. “Get changed in there and come out when your done darling.” Sophie smiled picking at her nails.  
“Where did you get these clothes?” Agatha asked through the bathroom door. “Their my backups in case I get coffee on these clothes.” Sophie replied happily.   
Agatha came out with a tie dye crops top on. It was primarily coloured purple but it had big navy blue and small pink and baby blue splash’s, to Agatha’s surprise it fit her perfectly. She also had black capris, some type of combination between normal pants and jeans. Surprisingly it looks quite nice.  
“Oh my- you... you look beautiful Aggie.” Sophie said her eyes lighting up, she gave Agatha a genuine and kind smile. “You should keep it.” Sophie smiled.  
“Sophie I can’t.”  
“No she has a point.” Hester chimed in, “You look nice.”   
Anadil stood up behind Hester, “time to brush you hair.” Anadil said holding up a hair brush and tossing it towards Sophie.   
“Why can’t I do my own hair?” Agatha asked curiously.  
“It resembles a rats nest.” Anadil blinked coldly.  
“Don’t worry Aggie I got this!” Sophie said clearly excited, “sorry but I almost never get to brush your hair!” She said already stroking Agatha’s hair with the brush.  
Agatha grumbled loudly but let Sophie continue.  
“I wish we had dry shampoo or even a straightener” Sophie huffed, after a minute or two Sophie had stoped and taken a step back. “Hm, okay. Hair down or low ponytail?” Sophie asked.  
“Hair down.” Hester said,  
“Nah low pony tail.” Anadil said, “but leave two thick strands out.”   
“No Hester’s right.” Dot said, “hair down flatters Agatha more.”  
Sophie nodded and brushed it a bit more. After another minute she stopped brushing and gave Agatha a smile. “Kay! Go get him!”  
Agatha gave an unsure smile, “Yeah, okay.” She walked out the door and waved her fellow baristas goodbye.   
“Give us all the details later!” Dot shouted as Agatha left.  
“Gosh I’m so jealous of her luck.” Sophie said quietly.   
“Yeah, he was a cutie wasn’t he?” Dot smiled.  
“Remember when we met?” Anadil asked, “Oh yeah, at college when I shoved my books into your hands so I could go pummel Aric.” Hester smiled. “Why?”  
“I don’t know... just because.” Anadil said giving Hester’s jawline a small kiss.  
“Your such a sap.” Hester smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!! I appreciate all the kind comments! Also I know I said I’d try to post once a week but I got excited and couldn’t wait lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I’ll try to update every week :)


End file.
